Terminator vs. Predator/Part 2
=Part 1= For the previous part of the story see Terminator vs. Predator. =Story Continued= Confrontation Carver and his men reach the apartment building where the Predator had injured Rodriguez. "It's Rodriguez," Carver says and jumps out of the truck they are riding in, and runs to Rodriguez's side. "Rodriguez," Carver shouts, "What happened?" "Dutch was here," Rodriguez says breathing heavily, "There was some creature with him. It killed Werner and Samuels. I think everyone that I sent after Dutch earlier are dead as well. "Christ," Carver says, "Come on, let me get you help." Carver motions for some men to help him and they carry Rodriguez into the back of the truck. Another soldier in the back pulls out a first aid kit and they open up Rodriguez's jacket and shirt to look at his wound. "Oh my God," the soldier says looking at the blades that are in Rodriguez's chest. The soldier pulls out a pair of pliers to remove the blades. "Keep looking for him," Rodriguez says, "We have to find him before he gets too far away. He went down this road with a stolen car." "All right," Carver replies, "Let's move." The driver then makes the truck zoom down the road. The Terminator is walking in the factory grounds towards the town and walks into the streets thinking of where to go. The truck continues driving down the road. "Hey," the driver shouts, "I see Dutch! He's on the sidewalk." "Then let's get him," Carver shouts and the driver stops the truck. All of the soldiers except for Rodriguez and the soldier tending his wounds jump out with their guns in hand. The soldier is wrapping bandages around Rodriguez's stomach and says, "We're going to have him in a matter of moments." Carver and the other soldiers approach who they believe to be Dutch, but is really the Terminator. "Col. Schaefer," Carver shouts, "Halt!" The Terminator continues walking, angering Carver. "Did you hear me," Carver shouts and runs in front of the Terminator. Carver then raises the barrel of his shotgun to the Terminator's face and then shouts, "Stop." The Terminator snatches the shotgun from Rodriguez's hands and then blasts Carver off of his feat with the shotgun. The other soldiers then open fire upon the Terminator. The bullets just ding off of it as it turns to the other soldiers and blows them down one by one. "What's going on," Rodriguez asks in the back of the truck. "Oh my God," the soldier helping him replies, "Stay here!" The solider pulls out a handgun and jumps out of the back of the truck. Rodriguez hears the heated gunfire and screams continue, but it then suddenly stops. Rodriguez looks out the back of the truck and sees all of his fellow soldiers dead and the Terminator walking towards the truck. Rodriguez hears the Terminator enter the driver's seat and turn on the ignition. When the truck begins to move Rodriguez jumps out through the back and rolls on the ground and sees the truck drive away. Restocking and Repairs The Predator is back inside of his ship and gathers some supplies, including replacing the arm blades he lost. The Predator then walks out of the ship and turns its cloaking back on and then gets onto its speeder bike and rides out into the jungle deciding to make the Terminator one of his targets as well. The Terminator has stopped at a gas station. The Terminator walks in. The person at the desk asks, "So what is it you need." "To use the lavatory," the Terminator replies. The Terminator grabs some string and a sewing needle and walks into the washroom. The clerk notices how the Terminator looks injured and remarks, "What happened to him?" The Terminator is in the washroom and sews up the slash that was put into its stomach by the Predator, and the gash in its arm. The Terminator then walks out and heads towards the door. "I saw you take the needle and thread," the clerk says, "Are you going to pay for it?" "No," the Terminator replies continuing to walk towards the door. "Hey," the clerk shouts and pulls a rifle out from under the counter, "I"m not going to be robbed!" When the Terminator continues walking the clerk shoots the Terminator's back but the Terminator just turns around and blows the clerk off his feet with the shotgun, and the clerk falls to the ground dead. The Terminator then turns and walks out of the gas station. Convoy Battle Dutch is still driving with John riding shotgun. They are driving on a back road in the jungle. They then hear a lot of motor vehicles driving on the road ahead. "An American convoy," Dutch says, "We should hang with them in case we are attacked again." Dutch rides into the convoy. A jeep filled with soldiers drives next to the car. Dutch lowers the window and shouts, "I'm Col. Alan Schaefer of the United States military, where are you heading?" "To the base," the soldier replies, "We're bringing in some fresh men." "Good," Dutch replies, "I would like to accompany you on the road." "All right," the soldier replies and then the jeep veers away. Dutch raises the window and turns to John saying, "That went well." In the back is another jeep. The driver sees a truck coming up from behind with the rearview mirror. He sees the Terminator driving it. "Who's that," the driver asks pointing back at the truck. The other soldiers look back and one says, "That looks like Col. Alan Schaefer. What's going on!" The Terminator rams into the back of the jeep making it flip over as the driver shouts, "What the hell!" The Terminator continues driving. Dutch and John hear this and they look back. "Christ," Dutch shouts, "He's back!" "That's not good," John says. The other soldiers see this. Their leader Major Raines, the man who spoke to Dutch, looks back and tells his driver, "Pull back! We're getting to the bottom of this!" They pull the car back next to the Terminator's truck and Raines shouts, "Whoever you are stop now!" Raines then sees who's driving and says, "Oh my God, he looks just like Dutch!" The Terminator then makes the truck veer into Raines' jeep, making it the jeep veer off the road and crash into a tree! The Terminator sees Dutch and John inside of the car and goes after them. Some soldiers in some of the jeeps fire at the Terminator but to no effect. The Terminator rams through any vehicle in its way and begins to tail Dutch and John's car. "Hang on," Dutch shouts and quickly veers to the right but the Terminator follows. John looks at the gas dial and says, "We're running out of gas!" Dutch tries to think but John says, "I've got an idea." The Terminator is right behind them as they pull up next to a jeep of soldiers. Unknown to all of them the Predator is following the vehicles down the road, jumping from tree to tree. Suddenly John jumps into the jeep they are next to. Dutch makes the car go sideways and then pulls his knife out of the ignition, and jumps into the jeep as well. The truck rams into the car, but the truck isn't slowed down. "We have to get him out of that truck," John shouts. "I know," Dutch replies, "We've got to figure out a way how!" Suddenly the Predator jumps down from the trees into the back of the jeep. "Oh my...," a soldier begins to shout when the Predator releases his right arm blade into is stomach and then throws the body aside. Dutch gets up and raises his knife. "Keep safe John," Dutch shouts to John. Dutch and the Predator circle each other. Dutch then says, "It'll be a pleasure to kill another one of you!" Dutch then swings his knife at the Predator but the Predator parries the attack with his arm blade. The Predator then swings back but Dutch parries the attack with his knife. John pulls out his pistol and looks through is pockets for a magazine to reload it. The Terminator is still in close pursuit when another truck filled with soldiers pulls up next to the Terminator's truck. The Terminator veers its truck into the other truck, and the driver retaliates by doing the same. "Blast the wheels," the soldier sitting in the passenger seat shouts. "Right," the driver says and points a pistol out the window and shoots the front right tier and then wheel of the truck making the truck veer towards the right. The Terminator quickly jumps from that truck into the next truck, breaking through the canvas covering the top and shoots down several of the soldiers sitting in it. When the Terminator runs out of shells it easily beats the soldiers with its fists. Eventually the Terminator gets to the driver and punches him out of the truck. The passenger panics, unbuckles his seat belt and jumps out of the truck, tumbling on the ground and watches as the convoy keeps going. Dutch and the Predator are still fighting in the back of the jeep. A soldier raises his machine gun to blast the Predator but the Predator slices the gun's barrel and then slices off the soldier's head. Dutch grunts and then charges at the Predator again. The Predator parries Dutch's wild swings and eventually manages to slash Dutch's right arm. Dutch shouts and grips his right arm with his left hand and the Predator then whacks him across the face with the back of his right hand, knocking Dutch to his back. The driver looks at John who is still searching for magazine and asks, "Need a magazine for that?" "You think," John shouts. The driver hands John a new magazine and John loads the gun. The Predator looms over john and raises his arm blade high. Suddenly the predator is hit by several gunshots and falls off the back of the jeep. Dutch looks to where the bullets came from and sees John holding his pistol up. Dutch nods his head and smiles saying, "Good job John, good job!" The Predator gets up from the ground and sees the jeep driving away. The Predator then sees that an other truck is coming by. The Predator then jumps at the truck, slashing his way through the canopy. The soldiers inside begin to panic as the Predator slashes them to bits. Running parallel, and a couple of meters away from the truck the Predator is in is the Terminator driving the truck it stole. Eventually the Predator blows the driver's head off but the dead body's foot still presses onto the gas pedal. They then leave the jungle area to find themselves on a rocky cliff, with a gorge to their left. The Predator looks and sees the Terminator driving the other truck. Category:Fights